Serena's Reality or dream?
by grapesandoats
Summary: Serena has started having trouble telling if what she lived through was a dream or actually reality. Find out what happens... Dare/Sere!
1. Chapter 1

Here is my new story I hope you guys like it.

* * *

_Typical day at the crown arcade busy as usual and people had ring side seats to an infamous fight between Serena and Darien._

"_Your dumb!"_

"_You're a ditz!"_

"_Your ugly!!"_

"_Your smelly!!"_

"_I hate you!!" _

"_I love you." Then Darien kissed Serena full on the lips._

'_What is he doing?! But this feels so right…he is so hot though.'_

_Finally they separated after a long time. No one dared to say anything, until Serena got the guts…_

"_What…what was that for?" Serena asked with dazed eyes._

"_Hmm maybe because I'm madly in love with you and I __**know**__ you feel the same way." Darien said with a smirk._

"_No I don't…you're a jerk and I…"_

'_Who am I kidding.'_

"_Yes who are you kidding?" Darien said chuckling _

"_What?! Are you psychic?!" Serena asked purely shocked._

"_Because I know you better than anyone my meatball head." He said as they kissed again._

_8 hours later._

"_Can you believe it Mina?!" Serena said excitedly._

"_Wow Serena who would have thought you and Darien?" Mina said on the other line._

"_I know oops I gotta go to bed talk to you tomorrow Mina!!" Serena said with a giggle and hung up._

_Serena finally got into her pajamas and went to bed and fell into a deep sleep._

The next day…

"I'm up for school on time today!" Serena said surprised with herself.

After she got ready she started walking…walking to school for once. On the way she saw Darien jogging and felt really happy to see him for once.

"Darien!!" Serena exclaimed as she ran to him and hugged him.

"Hey Meatball head- whoa!! What's gotten into you?" Darien asked really shocked.

"I love you too…I forgot to tell you yesterday." Serena said getting even closer to Darien although it seemed impossible.

"What?! When did I tell you I loved you!"

"Yesterday…don't you remember?" Serena said with tears in her eyes.

"How can I remember it if it never happened." Darien said.

"Yes it did at the crown we were fighting and then you told me." Serena said.

"I wasn't at the crown yesterday…I don't know Meatball head it must have been a dream…uh I gotta go see you…later." He said as he jogged away.

At the crown.

"Hey Andrew did anything strange happen yesterday?" Serena asked.

"Uh…no why?"

"Are you sure?!" Serena asked more urgently.

"What's gotten into you? Didn't you get enough sleep last night?" Andrew asked.

"No I got enough…apparently." Serena mumbled the last part.

* * *

What'd you think…(pretend I'm really nervous cause I am.)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for you guys that reviewed!! I hope you all like the next chapter! Review! :)

* * *

Chapter 2.

"_So lets welcome our next guest Serena!!" Jerry Springer said as the crowd cheered._

_Serena came out wearing very short shorts and a tank top and her hair in her meatball style but very messy._

"_So Serena you come from Tokyo?" Jerry asked._

"_Thas right on the money maker!" Serena said in a country accent._

"_Then why do you have an accent?" Jerry asked while the crowd "ooo'd" _

"…_.I don't know! Guess I just do." Serena said crossing her legs._

"_Right…and tell us why you're here." _

"_Well I've been a real bad girl…and my boyfriend doesn't know it." She giggled._

"_What have you been up to?" Jerry asked._

"_Well I've been selling stuff…I'd rather not say but you know what I mean…" She said and the crowd went wild chanting "Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!"_

"_He knows now here's your boyfriend Darien!"_

_Darien came out looking really angry._

"_I cant believe you did this you wont even let me get to first base!" Darien said throwing his hands in the air._

"_Is that all you care about?!" Serena yelled getting up._

"_Well you kinda are easy looking your not even __**worth**__ it!!" Darien said with a mean laugh._

"_And to think I was gonna let you get to third base!!" Serena said angrily._

"_I go for the home run baby!!" Darien said with a smirk_

"_JERRY JERRY JERRY!!"_

"_In fact…I have a secret myself…" Darien said cryptically. _

"_Oh yeah what is it? You moved out of your parents house and got a job?!"_

"_OOOHHH!!" The crowd said._

"_I have another woman on the side…" Darien said as Serena attacked him while the crowd went wild._

* * *

The next day.

"When I get my hands on Darien I will wring his neck!!" Serena said out loud not even caring people were staring at her.

She finally made it to the crown arcade and looked for Darien she found him and stormed towards him.

"You…I CANT BELIEVE YOU WHY WOULD YOU CHEAT ON ME?!" Serena yelled still in a country accent.

"What…may I ask is wrong with YOU?!" Darien asked as she pulled her outside in the back.

"Yesterday when you told me in front of practically the whole world that you were cheating on me!!" She said as she tried to punch him but failed miserably.

"That. Did. Not. Happen. Something is seriously wrong with you I would: one. Never cheat and Two. Never go on national television to tell you. Oh and by the way we are not going out!" Darien said as he left.

"Oh man not again!!" Serena moaned.

* * *

Poor Serena I felt sorry for her writing this. LOL!! Tell me what you thought. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Ok here is the real chapter 3...hope you like it. Read and review!!

_Chapter 3_

_"I don't know what I'm going to do…" Serena said to Mina._

_"That is so strange…do you think it's the negaverse?" Lita said._

_"It could be…or maybe meatball head is losing her mind." Rei said._

_"Rei stop being so mean I'm sure Serena's just a little stressed and-" Amy was stopped mid sentence by Darien._

_"Uh…Serena can I talk to you for a minute…" Darien said awkwardly._

_"Ok sure Darien sweetheart- I mean jerk. Oh Rei is right." Serena said as she followed Darien._

_As soon as they were in a secure booth were no one could hear them there was a long awkward pause. Darien spoke once he realized that there was no speaking._

_"Look…Serena I know what's going on." Darien said bluntly._

_"Uh…you do? Can you clue me in because I have no idea." Serena asked._

_"You have feelings for me and I have feelings for you…I actually think we should be together." Darien said bravely holding her hand._

_"Whoa!! You do? I mean I thought that I was just going crazy and-" Serena was starting to talk but was stopped by Darien kissing her._

_'Oh. My. Go-'_

_"Aw crap!! My comuni- beeper. I gotta go!" Serena said as she was getting up._

_"What? Why what's wrong?" Darien said getting up too._

_"Um…nothing well not nothing but I have to go and we'll finish what we started…when I'm done." Serena said giving him one last kiss._

_"I am Sailor Moon and I will punish you!!"_

_"No you wont Sailor Brat I'll punish **you**!!" The green monster yelled while throwing green slime at her._

_"Ahhh" Sailor Moon yelled and just in time Tuxedo Mask scooped her up and took her away from danger._

_"Sailor Moon are you ok?" Tuxedo Mask asked with a giddy smile._

_"Yeah…what's up with you?" Sailor Moon asked._

_"Oh…nothing why do you ask that?" Tuxedo Mask asked._

_"You have such a weird smile on your face."_

_"I just got with a girl that I really like." Tuxedo Mask said._

_"Really? Me to!!" Sailor moon exclaimed._

_"Wow Sailor Moon I didn't know you played for the other team…"_

_"Oh NO!! I mean I got together with the guy I really like."_

_"Small world…a little too small. I'm sorry but are you Serena?" Tuxedo Mask asked._

_"Ahh! How do you know who I am!! _

_"Because I'm Darien."_

_"Where are you brats!! I'm going to pulverize you both!"_

_"Oh right we cant talk right now!" Sailor Moon said as she went for the monster._

_"Not to bad Sailor Moon."_

_"You weren't so bad yourself Darien."_

_"I cant believe this!" _

_"I know but I have to go its late my parents are gonna kill me!!"_

* * *

"The next day."

"Darien!!" Serena yelled as she went into the crown arcade.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"C'mon we have to talk I think it's sooo cool that your tuxedo mask!!"

"WHAT HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" Darien yelled.

"Oops."

* * *

There you go extra long chapter to make up for yesterday I hope you liked it and if you care…the party was hell I had little to no fun so I was miserable.


	4. Chapter 4

Here goes chapter 4 and if you haven't read chapter 3 its there already so you know…yeah hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

"So you know that I'm Tuxedo Mask?!" Darien said feeling slightly dizzy.

"Well I do now…"

"What do you mean you do now?"

"Uh…nothing!!"

"Now I know something is up tell me! It can't be weirder than me being Tuxedo Mask."

"Well actually I've been having dreams but I don't know it at the time, and so I think its real and they are all based on you. Jerry Springer, the Crown Arcade, and me being Sailor Moon and us getting together, so that's why I thought you were Tuxedo Mask…well apparently knew you were Tuxedo Mask."

"No…_that's _the weirdest thing I mean there is no way you are Sailor Moon!" Darien said with a chuckle.

"Well…he he you see I kinda _am_ Sailor Moon…"

"I stand corrected…" Darien said with a sweat drop.

"I just really hope that I'm not dreaming this time…"

"I'm sure this is real…" Darien said as he went over and pinched Serena.

"OWW!! You JERK!" Serena said as she tackled him and pinched him back.

"Oh that's it!"

Darien and Serena were chasing each other around until they got to the park both exhausted from chasing each other. Finally they decided to sit at a bench and rest after calling a short truths.

"So do you think it's the negaverse that's causing your dreams?" Darien asked.

"I don't really know maybe…maybe I'm losing my mind." Serena said.

"No way there has to be a reason and I know we'll find out together don't worry meatball head." Darien said trying his best to comfort her.

"Thanks Darien."

* * *

The next day.

"_So Sailor Brat do you think you could actually defeat me?!" The ugly monster thing said towards Sailor Moon._

"_Yes I can because I have something you don't have….the ability to move around without my boobs in the way!"_

"_I will get you!!" Monster thing said as she went towards Sailor Moon_

"_No way….were is Tuxedo Mask shouldn't he be here by now?" She whimpered before the monster hit her with full force._

"_Oww!! That hurts I cant move!!" Sailor Moon said._

"_Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask said from behind her._

"_Darien you jerk where were you?!" _

"_I was here the whole time…and I'm here to take those crystals away from you. Once I found out that you really were Serena I knew that it would be a cake walk to get those crystals you have. I let that monster do my dirty work. Hope you can…you know get yourself home." Tuxedo mask said with a chuckle as he left._

"_What is going on!!"_

Tell me what you thought I'd love to hear from you!! :)

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

"I cant believe he would do this to me!" Serena said as she drank her milkshake.

Suddenly she felt someone cover her eyes.

"Who's that?" Serena said kinda scared.

"Your hero…" Darien's voice purred in her ear.

"No get away from me you not getting my crystals!!" Serena said with pure terror.

"What are you talking about?" Darien said confused.

"Oh don't tell me I was imagining it…I knew I shouldn't have trust you get away from me. From now on consider Sailor Moon and Tuxedo mask enemies!" Serena said as she ran away.

"This is not over…" Darien said as he ran after her.

"He cant catch up to me…ahh!!" Serena said as she crashed into a pole and passed out.

* * *

"_Oww my head….me and my klutz attacks I don't think he even went after me. Good." Serena said brushing her self off._

"_Serena we have to talk." Darien said from behind her with a smirk._

"_Crap what do you want?!"_

"_There is no point in denying it I am only after your crystals and believe me I will get them…no matter what it takes." Darien said._

"_Why are you doing this?" Serena said with tears in her eyes._

"_None of you business…oh and if I make like I even remotely like you I'm just making appearances for public so no one will get suspicious." Darien said as he walked away._

"_No!! This will not end like this!" Serena yelled at him._

"_Don't be stupid __**Serena**__…you know I will beat you into next Tuesday." _

"_Then let's go!" _

_Darien walked up to her and got her pressure points in her neck which made her pass out once again._

"Stupid Darien I don't know…I just don't know!!" Serena threw he hand up in frustration.

Serena had been sitting at the park for a few hours making out plans of what she was going to do. Plans of nothing, plans of everything. Suddenly she head a rustle in the bushes.

"Serena I don't know what going on…but you have to trust me I'm not against you I'm with you every step of the way remember?" Darien said with sincerity in his eyes.

"No I cant believe anything anymore especially anything you say so leave me alone!" Serena said about to leave.

"You cant I'm not after anything!! Why cant you see that?!" Darien said frustrated at her stubbornness.

"So you mean to tell me that you would never take my crystals?" Serena said challenging him.

"Well that is my main goal if push came to shove-"

"That's all I needed to know." Serena said as she started to leave.

Before she could leave she was stopped by Darien giving her an intense stare. He was about to say something but he stopped himself and kissed her.

* * *

There you go tell me what you thought or I'll never update again!! MWAHAHAHA No, just kidding or am I? :)


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Here is chapter 6 Hope you like it!! Especially you Mrs. Darien Shields!!

Darien kissed her. They continued kissing for a while Serena didn't even fight it she got into the kiss more than she liked to admit. After a while they had to break the kiss.

"Darien…I can't." Serena said sadly.

"Why?" Darien insisted.

"Because…this will just turn into a dream…reality whatever you want to call it and if I wake up tomorrow and it turns out that this is the 4th time that I "kissed" you. I don't think I could handle it." Serena said as she left.

* * *

Later that night…

_Serena woke up with a start at the end of her bed there was a beautiful woman at the end of the bed smiling at her._

"_Who…who are you?" Serena asked scared. But for some reason she didn't feel threatened._

"_I am…a friend here to answer some of your questions." The woman said in a calm voice._

"_My…questions?" _

"_Yes my dear Sailor Moon, Moon princess, and most importantly Serena Tsukino."_

"_Moon princess?! What ME?! No way!!" Serena said getting up._

"_Believe it or not you are and something's are going on that you don't understand right now…like those dreams. To tell you the truth…which I can't there is a reason for all of this and it will all be unfolded in due time. Right now I'm here to give you some advice…be happy do what you must in reality or in your dreams. Do not let your head decide it's all up to your heart and deep down you know every word I speak is that of the truth. My dear princess Serena it was so nice to see you after all these years you haven't changed a bit…except for those ridiculous clothes you are wearing!! I must leave but heed my warning do not give up or the universe is doomed…" The woman said fading away._

"_Wait who are you?"_

"_Queen Serenity. Your…" She tried to finish but it was too late she was gone._

"_Answer my question yeah right…Queen Serenity…Moon princess….this has to be one of those dreams…I think." _

* * *

_End of chapter 6 sorry it was so short but it did kinda go with what I wanted anywho tell me what you thought! _


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I took so long surprise!! Chapter 7!! Again I'm very sorry I hate doing that whole skip a day thing! Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. :)

* * *

"Darien." Serena said in her room.

"I Know I told you I wanted nothing to do with you, but the truth is I love you….no too corny. Darien guess who's baaack?" She said in a singsong voice.

"No way what's wrong with me?!"

"You know…no matter how many times you manage to make a fool of yourself it seems to make me love you even more." A voice said from behind her.

"Ahh!! Darien how long have you been there?!" Serena said totally shocked.

"Enough to hear you profess your _undying_ love for me." Darien said sarcastically while Serena blushed.

"Did you really mean all that?" Darien asked seriously.

"Yeah I did I don't care if we're in a dream or in the apocalypse I just want to be with you no matter what!" Serena said as she attacked him with a big hug.

"I'm so glad Meatball head at least we can start trying to find out what's wrong with you."

"I know the sooner I get rid of this the better." Serena said snuggling closer to him.

"I am Sailor Moon!!"

"Are you sure this isn't just a dream…?" The monster said cryptically.

"I should have known the negaverse did this to me!!" Sailor Moon shrieked.

"YOU FOOL!! NO ONE GOES AGAINST MY ORDERS!! YOU ARE FINISHED!!" A voice boomed.

Suddenly the monster started screaming in agony and after a while it disappeared into thin air.

"So Sailor Moon have you gone insane yet?"

"No way you think I cant tell the difference between reality and non-reality? I'm not you or your negatrash minions!! Just who are you?"

"I am Jedite a general of Queen Beryl…and right now my main goal is to terminate _**you**_!!" Jedite yelled.

"Well it's not affecting me all it's giving me just a few headaches but that's about it!" Sailor Moon retaliated.

"Guess my plan didn't work…" Jedite muttered.

"Fine I will stop this…I guess you one _this_ time. Until next time Sailor Moon." Jedite said as he disappeared.

"WHOO!! NO MORE DREAMS!!" Sailor Moon yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Finally no more insanity." Tuxedo mask said pulling her into an embrace.

Finally it was all over.

* * *

Just so you know its not over… Read and review please tell me what you thought! :)


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Here is chapter 8 hope you like!!

"_I'm so glad we can actually be happy now Darien!!" Serena said excitedly. _

"_Me too I…guess." Darien said._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Um I don't know how to tell you this but I just don't really like you anymore." Darien said getting to the point._

"_WHAT?! We just went through all this crap so you could tell me this?!" Serena was furious now._

"_Well I just lost interest…no offence but your kinda boring I'm into __**her**__!!" Darien said as he pulled a random girl to his side._

"_Hey baby how would you like to go on a date with me hmm?" Darien asked seductively._

"_Yeah anything you want handsome…" The girl said with dazed eyes._

"_If I didn't know that the whole dream is over I would have said this isn't real!! But I know it's real don't ever talk to me again Darien!!" Serena said as she ran away._

"_Funny…I was just about to say the same thing Serena!!" Darien yelled at her._

* * *

For the next few days Serena stayed in her room and cried her eyes out. Although it was only a few days to Serena it felt like 10 days because of the whole dream thing. The phone rang a lot but Serena didn't answer it was useless. There was so much knocking on the door but Serena didn't even bother getting up.

'I'm sick of this I don't care if I run into him I am getting out!' Serena thought as she got up and got dressed.

After thirty breakdowns she managed to get out and go to the crown arcade.

"Serena!! Where have you been?" Andrew cried as he went to go hug her.

"In my room taking a bed vacation can I get a milkshake?" Serena said as she hugged him back.

"Yeah no problem…I'll be right back!"

As Serena was waiting a pair of arms hugged her tightly and she giggled.

"Andrew I was gone for a week not a decade!"

"But it's felt like a decade…" Another voice said.

"YOU!!" Serena cried as she turned around and slapped Darien.

* * *

I know it's short but I thought it was OK. Tell me what you thought! :)


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Chapter 9! Hope you like it blah, blah, blah you know the drill! :)

* * *

Chapter 9.

Serena turned around and slapped Darien.

"OWW What was that for?!" Darien said grabbing his cheek.

"What do you mean what was that for?! You jerk I thought I told you never to talk to me again?" Serena said so furious that her face was red.

"WHAT?! WHEN DID YOU SAY THAT?!"

"Oh don't you dare play stupid with me what happened to Mr. Your-boring-and-I'm-into-that-random-girl?! Does that ring a bell in your stupid/mean head?!" She said every word poking him in his chest.

"Serena, love that never happened! I promise why would you think that I would do something like that?!" Darien said hugging her.

"But…you did…I'm sure that you did…I think." Serena said unsurely now.

"You see not even you think that…what is going on here it's like you can't catch a break!!" Darien said

feeling sorry for her.

"I don't know anymore is Jedite still messing with me…? No that can't be it he totally gave up on that yet I'm still having these weird dream!! I don't know how much I can't take anymore of this sh-"

"Shh…Serena it's going to be alright…I hope." He muttered the last part.

"Maybe it wasn't just Jedite I think that I'm just going insane."

"I think I can answer your question…this time." A calm voice said.

"Who are you?" Darien and Serena said at the same time.

"I am Serena's future self…Neo-Queen Serenity…keep in mind that only you two can see me so not another outburst like that please." She said calmly.

"My future self…wait that means…but you're a Queen so that means that I'm-"

"That's right…I suppose mother visited you a week ago?"

"Mother? You mean that pretty lady with my hair I mean our hairstyle? But she was a little nuts…I mean she said I was some kind of princess…but I don't know who's more nuts you or her!" Serena said out of breath.

"Ha ha well…it's complicated I cant tell you too much about all of this…but I know exactly what your going thorough…believe me. I was hoping to come back to the past in order to save you from going through all this but it seems I made it worst."

"How could you make it worst?" Darien asked.

"Well you see me and my husband King Endymion agreed that we would go back and tamper with the dreams that were being sent to you but we ended up sending you horrible dreams that were far worst than what I got in your time so you got double the bad dreams that I did…he he were sorry about that…" Neo-Queen Serenity said with a nervous laugh.

"Your _sorry?!_ Do you know what I was going though apparently you didn't!! I thought I was going insane!!" Serena yelled as everyone in the arcade fell silent and stared at her.

"Serena I think you should calm down." Darien said as soothing as possible.

"CALM DOWN DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!! I AM SICK OF PEOPLE MESSING WITH MY HEAD!! DO YOU REALIZE THREE PEOPLE WERE MESSING WITH ME AS THE SAME TIME?!"

"Serena…people arcade…I don't think-" Darien said trying his best to calm her down.

"AND ANOTHER THING I-" But Serena didn't get to finish her rant because Darien kissed her…mainly to shut her up.

Neo-Queen Serenity just smiled and made her way home.

"Good luck to both of you I hope I didn't screw up the time line…" She gently whispered before she disappeared.

After a while Darien and Serena separated.

"Serena?"

"Yeah…?"

"Are you OK now?" Darien said hopefully.

"I guess she was just trying to do good…but I'm just so frustrated!!" Serena said while Darien just chuckled.

* * *

A few Days later…

Darien and Serena were in the park enjoying the sunset.

"Serena with all the making out and excitement I've forgotten to ask you will you be my girlfriend." Darien said conjuring a rose out of this air.

"Oh Darien!! Yes I will!!" She said as she took the rose from him.

"This is so great! That means we'll have to go on our first official date…" Darien said as he bent down to kiss her.

After the kiss they embraced for a while and finally Serena broke all contact.

"Wait this isn't a dream is it?" Serena asked really scared.

"No…it's reality." Darien said as he kissed her again

The end.

* * *

There we go finished!! I'll be starting a new story soon hopefully I already got an idea!! Tell me what you thought thank you for all of your wonderful reviews they always make me smile and if you haven't reviewed I'd love to hear what you thought! :)


End file.
